


Secrets

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "It's not always like this."Prompt 11 from fictober-event on tumblr





	Secrets

Seraph peeked around the corner to where Drifter hung out in the Annex to find him alone and tossing a seemingly endless supply of jade coins into a metal pot. No matter how sneaky she tried to be around him, Drifter always spotted her glowing green eyes.

"There's my girl." He smiled.

Seraph formally entered the room and leaned against the railing to chat. "You look bored."

"No one wants to hang with ol' Drifter today." 

"Hey, I'm here." Seraph made a face. "I actually wanted to ask if you'd like to sneak out with me later." 

"My sweet angel wants to get into trouble? Of course I'm down." 

Seraph rolled her eyes. "Not trouble. Just…something I like to do sometimes." 

"Either way, count me in." 

"Meet me at the elevator in the Hangar around midnight. And maybe try to look a little more discreet." 

Seraph rolled up to the Hangar in what little civilian wear she was able to acquire over time: dark leggings and long sleeved shirt paired with a dark green shayla. Her goal wasn't to hide her identity completely, she just wanted to blend in. It was easier that way. Thankfully Drifter was able to follow suit with a simple and nondescript outfit. She waved him over and they hurried into the elevator down to the city. 

"Mind telling me what we're doing now?" Drifter asked. 

"I told you, we're sneaking out for a bit." 

"To go to the city?" Drifter chuckled, "I thought we were gonna do something a little more badass when you said 'sneak out.'" 

"I like going to the city to get away from everything once in a while. And I wanted to spend more time with you." 

Drifter smiled. Seraph was cute and still had some sweet innocence to her. He liked that. 

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Always."

After eating at a small diner and filling up on some real food, Seraph navigated the two of them further into the city. By now, the Drifter was lost and completely relied on Seraph to guide him. A few turns here and there, and eventually they came up to a cozy little park that would've easily been missed had they not known about it. They took a seat at one of the only benches in the park and didn't speak for a long time, enjoying the nighttime silence.

"It's not always like this." Seraph said, looking off into the distance. "Quiet." 

Her fingers moved closer to the Drifter's until they lightly touched. He got the message and moved his hand to take hers in his. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like coming here to unwind from being a beacon of hope constantly. It's nicer at night because I can be alone, yet be surrounded by thousands of people all at the same time. It's my secret place away from the Tower." 

"And you brought me to your secret place." 

"Well you're my secret too." Seraph smiled.


End file.
